Where has Life Gone?
by JessiePie6
Summary: Life Moves on after you're silenced... Right? But how much time has passed for Elena, actually the question she has was how was she stopped, it should have been impossible. The devices used to stop her spree should have had killed her and the one who wield it should have been compromised by her, What the hell happened, that was all she could think of when she woke.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I'm terrible with updating my other stories and here I am putting up another one and this will only be a few chapters long anyways and i'm going to try finishing up typing everything this weekend, I think I need help, this ship is getting to me to much…**_

_**SO on aside note I was listening to bring me life by evanescence and it brought this awesome idea to me.**_

_**I own nothing but my own mistakes in this**_

* * *

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**

N**ow that I know what I'm without**  
**You can't just leave me**  
**Breathe into me and make me real**  
**Bring me to life**

**Wake me up inside**  
**Save me**  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**I can't wake up**  
**Before I come undone**  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**  
**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**  
**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch**  
**Without your love, darling**  
**Only you are the life among the dead**

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**  
**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**  
**Got to open my eyes to everything**  
**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**  
**Don't let me die here**  
**There must be something more**  
**Bring me to life**

**Wake me up inside**  
**I can't wake up**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**Save me**  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
**Bid my blood to run**

**Before I come undone**  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**  
**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**  
**Bring me to life**

* * *

There was a thrust, right? What type of thrust though? She couldn't remember, maybe it was both, A long knife and a guy. How long ago was that, it felt like yesterday but it can't be yesterday, she knows time has moved on but she never lived through it or not really?

She remember seducing him or at least trying to as her last memory… then what happened, there was a gasp of air. She saw him finally out of that suit only to black out. No that wasn't right, she thinks there was something else, there was regret from both of them but when and wait did he even know it was her?

That's what it was, the long device was finally removed, it was finally coming back to her. But this has happened before, at least she thinks it did, but it should have killed her, why didn't it?

…

Wait the world is coming to, where is she again, she thinks she knows but she can't tell yet, everything is still foggy. She needs a few more seconds and everything will be back. But what is this confine space she is in? Her arm starts to move only to hit a Wall? A few inches away.

It All came back to her, the pain she caused the suffering that she initiated the fact that she killed almost everyone she knew. She tricked her way to them, she seduced the ones that she could all because she could. That's why he shouldn't have been different but he was, maybe those emotions were there at the time but she didn't care, there was no regret, right?

She saw a man, damn he was in his suit. He was twirling something around his fingers. It was silver and long and why was there jar next to him? Wait the room changed from last time; she's above ground this time unless there is artificial sun light now.

"Your awake, good" he said unmoved and focus still on the object in his hand. His eyes never moved from that object every time he held it for a while now.

"What is it going to be, the same old question or did you finally realize I wont change." She mocked him noticing his eyes were not even moving from the… dagger. Wait how was that possible?

"Any regret Elena?"

"None in the less, it won't change and why would I regret killing your brothers"

"And what about your friends?"

"They all deserved it, nothing new, in the end they did worse then I did by trusting your family."

He stood up from his seat and dipped the dagger in the jar of dust that she saw, still wondering how it was possible but then again why should she care. "they were your friends, your family,"

"Awww when you put it that way then I guess you were my lover." She told him while trying to get out of the cramped box. "But then again you were also low on emotions as well."

"You did turn in to her; you turned into Katerina long ago"

"And I played you just like she did." She came back with it knowing it would be a low blow but she wasn't suppose to care… was she?

"I do love our little chats Elena, there soooo variant each time we have them." He said sarcastically "I'll see you in a century, maybe more time will put you to your senses."

"Oh so no every few months anymore damn" there he was standing in front of the box holding her down. The dagger about to pierce her skin when he said one last thing

"It's been Four hundred years Elena not a mere few decades, it's years at a time I wake you up and your punishment is far from over." It was then he saw something in her eyes he knew this would be the last time he would have to push a dagger through her chest cavity into her heart and make her endure an endless sleep.

"Four hundred years" she stuttered "It's been that long"

"It will be five the next time I see you and who knows there's a possibility I might be daggered as well, Just hope I'm not because if I am the count continues where I left off." There was gasp of air when he thrust the dagger through her.

And every time that dagger went into her she saw behind her eye lids the first time it did, when she felt betrayed, when he felt regret, the truth was her emotions where slowly leaking through, they were being turned on and he knew that, but he couldn't force it and she pieced that together each time he woke her up, but something did feel off about the time frame that he told her, this would mark the twenty third time and each time she noticed little differences, like his hair, the clothing that he wore, what it was made out of. Enough to tell her only a little bit of time had went by but maybe it was longer because he was never one for change.

Darkness finally hit her...

* * *

**_alright let me know what you think of this and thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SO I got this done while waiting for a tow truck on my phone and figured I would put this chapter out, hopefully I've done justice but if i haven't let me know.**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think**_

* * *

"Six hundred years brother and she has been terrorizing every single person in her life and now she has gone to far. I stood by your word hoping that she would turn around from this killing spree, all because I for once was making amends with you and would not kill your friend. But no, now you have to do some Elijah. That will be your punishment, and hers will be to live out the rest of eternity with the pain. It will be far worst them death." There was no response from Elijah so Klaus continued "do you hear me!?"

The brother stood from where he was sitting and pulled a dagger from his suit jacket. He held it firm and with the look in his brother's eyes he knew he Klaus was shocked. Klaus hadn't seen any of the daggers that he once possessed since the day Elijah took them away from him in New Orleans. "I will tell you Niklaus you had a good habit of using the same dagger on the same sibling for years because other wise I would have not been able to use this"

Klaus stiffened and raised an eyebrow, he was now curious of his brothers attentions "how so?"

"Many years ago when the dopplerganger became known to I. She successfully daggered me but she spilled her own mortal blood in the process. With the very same dagger"

"I was told that story before, what always got me was how did they get there hands on the dagger to begin with?"

There was a rare smirk from the older brother "it was in the hands of the Gilbert family since the founding of that town. Do you think I would not stop in on a town that was being built on our homeland. I thought the dagger would be safe in John Gilbert's hands and he didn't know who he had befriended all he knew is it would work on the origins of the species that had died long ago. It was more of a momentum then anything else."

"Oh then when you put it that way... Elijah! How is a measly little dagger going to make the doppelganger pay for killing her, for killing all of them?! She needs to suffer, not die from that dagger"

"Didn't you learn it's rude to raise your voice Niklaus." Elijah was walking towards the door of an old building property the brothers owned in a town they both knew well. A red frustrated face zoomed at Elijah and the next thing he knew and expected was going to come after him. He was push and pinned to the wall. He looked at the arms hat held and he laughed on the inside knowing that he could easily over power his younger brother like he has done numerous times before. He looked his brother straight in the eye and tilted his own head "Yes brother?"

"What are you doing with the dagger Elijah?" he said it sternly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm putting her through the same misery all of the siblings but you have endured, she will be time lapsed when she wakes again, everyone she still knows will be long dead and she will eventually wake time and time again until her emotions are on and she will then walk this earth with regret and suffer because of what she has done"

"But how?" Klaus questioned, knowing that if the dagger was to even cut her she would die.

"Her blood soaked into the blade, normally it would do nothing but mix with a bit of something else and the fact that her blood is what started our existence, it's all a big coincidence that this could be done."

Kluas nodded at his somewhat decent explanation an he knew there was something left out "And will you be able to pull it off? Your emotions were shut off for a bit as well going on that killing spree as well. I don't want you moral values to get in the way brother." Klaus had wondered what truly shut off his oldest brothers emotions a few years ago but he didn't voiced that question.

He sighed " They will not. The last time she saw me they were still off and that is how she shall see me this time as well but your have to stay dead until it is done, so do not send anyone and yourself to watch over me."

Klaus stepped back to let him go, Elijah brushed off his suit and opened the door. "Fine Elijah but six hundred years will be her punishment and yours-" he was stopped by Elijah before he could deliver his own punishment

"Will be the one to wake her every time and then see her crumple on the last time she wakes. It will be more then sufficient of a punishment" And Elijah left, he slammed the door on his way out and let nothing pass his stoic face after.

Klaus bowed his head after his brother left "that it will."

(~)

Light filled the room , he made sure there was some defense set for him in case Elena decided to attack. He knew she still had a ring in place but light would still weaken her until she fed, which wouldn't be for a while since they were in a abandoned manor that had been forgotten long ago including the town that once perished at the hands of both of them. He thought it was fitting for the time being. He opened the casket to find the dagger still in place and the face looking like she was peace for the time being. His hand slowly fell to the side of her face and he stared at the closed eyes and said. "I'm so sorry for the pain that will come." His hand left her side and with one hand and a yank he pulled the dagger out of her chest.

The dagger was pulled for the last time and a gasp would soon be heard but long after the dagger was pulled and placed in a suit jacket yet again.

* * *

_**I think I missed some comas but I'm tired and will go over again later, I guess this means all mistakes are my own. Again, thanks again for reading.**_


End file.
